You Said
by t33j4y
Summary: Ginny couldn't think of a worse scenario to be in, not only was she alone, but the only person that had ever made her feel insignificant, poor and stupid was in her room and she had no idea what it would take to get him out.
1. Pallor

**Disclaimer: Don't know if I'm supposed to do this, but characters and world belong to J.K. Rowling, and the rest is mine mine mine. HA.**

**This chapter has been updated with the help of my wonderful Beta Buddy Queen of Loopholes! **

**Many thanks 3**

Ginny sighed as she looked up to Hogwarts castle. She knew that this year would be the hardest of all as Harry, Hermione and Ron had all completed their studies and left. It wasn't so much Harry's and Hermione's absence that upset her, it was the first time in her life she didn't have any of her family with her. She felt utterly alone. To make the situation more foreign she had quite the surprise on the last week of summer when receiving her book list for the upcoming school year.

"_Ginny! Pig just delivered your Hogwarts letter… GINNY!"_

_Ginny trudged down the numerous flights of stairs in the Burrow dragging her feet behind her with an enormous pout on her face. As Molly Weasley turned to face her daughter, she couldn't help but chuckle._

"_You look quite similar to that time the twins decided to make you Keeper for a day. If I do recall correctly, that's what made you become an excellent Chaser."_

"_Mmmphffm.."_

_Ginny continued to furrow her brow and dropped herself onto one of the chairs in the kitchen as she ripped the seal off her letter and began to read._

_Ginny gasped. Molly eyed her but decided to ignore her. After a few minutes Molly placed a large stack of pancakes in front of Ginny and drizzled it with icing sugar and honey. She then noticed that Ginny still hadn't moved or spoken a word._

"_My, my, I'm sure I don't know where you got this dramatic attitude of yours from. Eat up; we need to be going to Diagon Alley soon. I was thinking that this year we would treat you to some new robes and books."_

_Ginny slowly looked up into her mum's eyes in bewilderment._

"_Oh Ginny, you know you're our youngest and this is your final year! I was hoping that you could get some of the things you've had to go without for so long."_

_Ginny inhaled a gulp of air._

"_Mum, I'm head girl."_

_Molly stared equally as bewildered as Ginny, her mouth wide open._

Ginny felt as though she was in a daze. During the sorting ceremony she kept zoning out. She thought about what everyone was doing at that moment and where they all were while she was still at Hogwarts. Mum was probably washing up and telling the twins to help clean up or move out. Ron would have been helping, and Dad would have just arrived from the Ministry. She missed her room and she missed the smell of the Burrow which was slightly like cedar mixed with gingerbread and honey. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and that hand that belonged to Professor McGonagall. She shot Ginny a frustrated look.

"Watch where you're going Miss Weasley. We wouldn't want you to not make it out of Hogwarts before you graduate."

Ginny nodded and noted to pay more attention, not just to the stairs but to what was happening around her. She had missed the entire sorting ceremony and couldn't even remember if she had eaten. Her stomach gave a soft growl.

"Apparently not" Ginny moaned to herself.

"Apparently not' what, Miss Weasley?"

Crap! She thought, what was wrong with her? She was being extremely careless and she had just spoken aloud unintentionally.

"Sorry Professor, I just had thought my room would be in a different section of the castle, not one above the dungeons."

"Yes, you are quite right. In previous years your quarters would have been closer to Gryffindor tower however last year there was some problem with the plumbing and so we thought you would appreciate a working shower throughout the year."

"I like baths." Ginny responded, and then proceeded to mentally kick herself.

McGonagall looked at her with what could have been considered a smile.

"I'm sure that you do Miss Weasley, but something to consider skipping on your resume perhaps?"

The professor ushered her into her new room, told her the password ("Phoenix Feathers") and with a nod of her head turned and left Ginny alone in her new quarters.

'Quarters' was certainly the correct term for what she was standing in- it was enormous! It had extremely high ceilings with exposed beams, the walls had fleur-de-lis looking wallpaper in pale yellow, and the sofas and armchairs were all mahogany brown. Some were soft leather and others trimmed with velvet in rich royal green and red. The fireplace was something to behold, it was made from dark speckled marble and went all the way up to Ginny's chest. A house elf had probably previously lit the fire which currently sizzled and licked brightly within the walls of marble. Glancing up, Ginny noticed the chandelier. It was grand. Much grander than any chandelier she had ever seen in her life, with beautiful droplets of French crystals hanging off it which caught the light at different angles. The burrow didn't have the same type of luxury, not even close. She started to understand why some people were so materialistic, to be surrounded by such art and beauty everyday would certainly be a pleasure to the senses. Ginny ran her fingers along one of the smooth leather couches when her chocolate eyes dropped to the large Persian carpet that looked ancient on the floor. Knowing a little about Persian carpets from history she knew one thing for sure, even if not all Persian carpets could be used to fly- the older they were the more expensive they were and even new ones were much more than her family could afford. Getting immediately overwhelmed from her surroundings, Ginny rushed into the bathroom, threw off her boots, cape and the rest of her clothes to the floor and hopped into the strawberry scented bath closing her eyes.

Feeling revived and slightly more optimistic of the year ahead, Ginny wrapped her towel around herself and stepped into her room. In one swoop her optimism left her. Draco Malfoy had made himself quite comfortable on her bed.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Who would have thought they'd implement a delivery service so soon, why don't you come here and we can get started?"

The entire time Draco held his smirk in place as he propped himself up on the bed in one refined move.

Ginny immediately noticed that his pallor was more extreme than she had ever seen and that it was difficult to directly focus on him unless he was completely still.

"You're a ghost!" she yelled cupping her hands over her mouth on shock.

"And you're annoying, what's your exact point?" Draco replied lazily.

Ginny had never been one to control her temper, especially when it involved people she passionately disliked.

"I don't care what you're doing here, or how you got yourself killed but I do care that you've conveniently shoved your ungrateful, pampered and lopsided ass on MY bed and I want you out. Get out of my bed, out of my room and out of my quarters. Go find somewhere else to haunt like all of the other respectable ghosts in the castle!"

Ginny couldn't think of a worse scenario to be in, not only was she alone, but the only person that had ever made her feel insignificant, poor and stupid was in her room and she had no idea what it would take to get him out.

**_Sup, my first attempt at writing, let alone writing fan fiction. This chapter was slightly boring, but I'll probably post a few more chapters before giving up if no one likes it haha._**

**_Thanks, would also appreciate reviews!_**


	2. Rule Breaker

**Its been a while since my last entry, but upon reading some encouragement from Petrich0rr I thought I would add another short chapter. Thanks for the review by the way! It was greatly appreciated. Sorry for the uber short chapter, I thought I would just post something before I lost my motivation. Two years later but here goes!**

Ginny slumped her back against the wall and slowly let herself fall to the floor and clutched her knees closer to her body. She was tired of yelling. They had been fighting for over an hour now with a five minute interlude when Draco realised she was this year's Head Girl and began hysterically laughing. Was it that ridiculous that they had chosen her? She had considered that there was something fishy about it, but she had been too shocked to question it before now. In fact she wasn't even sure she wanted to return to Hogwarts now that Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone. What was left for her here?

Draco Malfoy mocking her whilst lying in her bed, that's what!

"You arrogant, broody, callous, demonic, evil, forceful, ghastly, horrible, immature…jerk." Ginny half mumbled to herself.

This caught Draco's attention. "Did you just try to offend me using an adjective from each letter of the alphabet?"

"Yes, what's your point?" Ginny said as she tugged a string on the side of her towel.

"I'm, impressed." Draco responded with a wink.

"I'd like it better if you were gone." Ginny hopelessly responded knowing she wouldn't get the reaction she wanted. Which was for him to leave.

They sat there in silence for a while, him on the bed and her on the floor. A couple of times he considered remarking on how it likened their social status however he let the idea slip away as he watched her. He noticed that she had pierced her ears twice but only used the first ones, that her bottom lip was fuller than the top. He noticed the way she wore her hair so natural and curly and how her hands were so delicate and lovely. She was breathing steadily now and seemed to be in deep thought, he wondered what she was thinking and wondered if she was still dating Potter.

"How did you die?" Ginny whispered.

Taken aback by her abrupt question after the length of silence he gave it some thought.

Draco couldn't recall how he had died; he just remembered that the last thing he thought of brought him here. He presumed that's how one became a ghost, the fear or desire to remain somewhere instead of moving on. That must have been how he had ended up in the new Head Girl's quarters. He had been filled with hate for so long. Growing up he had hated his father for being so controlling, his mother for being so weak, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for his arrogance, Harry for being so loved and everyone else for any reason thinkable. But most of all he had always hated himself. He hated himself for possessing his mother's weakness, father's controlling nature, Voldemort's arrogance and even more for the qualities of others he could never possess. He had always hoped that after the war was over he could start fresh somewhere, not that he wanted to be a bloody Gryffindor. He just wanted to live life without the constant fear of backlash from his family and friends. And now there was no backlash and no life.

Draco sighed.

"I have no idea." He lifted himself off her bed, walked up to her and reached out his hand to help her up when he distressingly realised they could no longer touch.

This sent Ginny into hysterics. The room filled with a hearty laugh as she slapped her knee with amusement.

"The one day you attempt to be chivalrous and you…you can't!" She squealed she was almost out of breath when she realised Draco clearly wasn't finding this as hilarious as she did. In fact he looked quite offended.

"I'm sorry." She puffed. "This situation is just so ironic and terrible. I have rotten humour I'm really sorry."

She pulled herself up and dusted her clothes down before looking back up at Draco with a massive smile on her lips. She shook her head as she walked to her trunk to get her cute yummy sushi pyjamas and get changed for bed. She whipped around and held out her toothbrush threateningly to his face.

"Dead or otherwise, I will NOT have you spying on me when I change, shower or sleep. I expect if you are going to be stuck here that the least you can do is respect my privacy and help me with my potions essays since you have nothing better to do."

Draco looked at her with pure malice. "Firstly, spy on you? I'd rather spend eternity with Moaning Myrtle and secondly, no. I've graduated and died, does it look like I want to continue writing potion essays?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. And then placed her right hand on her hip as she leaned into his personal space and whispered near his ear "I'm no killer but don't push me." She distanced herself further before continuing "one toe out of line and I will be burning sage in here like it's unicorn blood and I'm Voldemort circa 2001. You get me?"

"Fine."

"Fine." Ginny responded as she stalked into the bathroom.

Draco smirked at himself; he had not even considered peaking on her until she had mentioned it. In fact, her telling him he couldn't only made him want to do it more. Now she had made it clear that it was forbidden, he already had urges which he was finding hard to control.

Why did he have to be such a rule breaker?


	3. Kiss of Fate

**_Wow, talk about being on some kind of roll this week. I believe its technical term is procrastination however I hope that the new chapter justifies my laziness in other life domains. Please enjoy and review if you would like more chapters! If anyone spots any mistakes please let me know, I hate bad grammar and spelling when reading fanfic and I know mine isn't the best. _**

Ginny felt unexpected soft lips upon hers and immediately responded by kissing back. She parted her lips and ran her tounge along her bottom lip lubricating it and making the kiss even softer. How was he kissing her? It just wasn't possible, was it? She extended her hand slowly to behind his neck and pulled him down onto the bed as she made room for him between her legs. She fluttered kisses from the side of his mouth to his ear and down his neck; she just couldn't believe this was happening.

"Ginny?"

The voice that called her name seemed foreign. Familiar but yet she hadn't heard it in a while.

Ginny's eyes burst open as she came to the realisation.

"HARRY! What, what are you doing here?"

Harry was still lying on top of her and of this she became acuity aware. Harry cocked a half smile at her while pushing up his glasses.

"Why to see my girlfriend, of course!" Harry beamed at Ginny. Ginny felt sick.

"Harry, I'm not your girlfriend. We've already been through this. You can't go putting labels on people without their consent you know." Ginny shifted under his weight trying to indicate she was uncomfortable; apparently this was not the appropriate move to make a guy get off as Harry only pushed harder back with his body pinning her deeper into the bed.

"Uugghh, Harry get off me!" Grabbing a firm hold of his right shoulder Ginny pushed him whilst shifting her right leg around and push kicking him, she flipped Harry onto his back and his eyes widened with surprise. Bruising Harry's ego a little in the process, Ginny stood up and walked to the enormous regal armchair in the corner of her room by the window. She sat on one of the arms with one leg folded under her and the other swinging about off the side.

She needed to word things correctly. She had the worst habit of saying things as she thought them and although her family found it endearing, she doubted Harry would.

"Harry, I really appreciate all the effort you've put in coming. I really do. But we went through this over the summer. I can't be with you. I've always loved you and I made that clear for years, I know that. But somehow while placing you on this pedestal I became accustomed to us being just friends. Kissing you just feels wrong, it feels forced." She looked up into Harry's eyes and realised that she had put her foot in her mouth. What she had said had hurt him more than she wished. Why did she have to put it so bluntly? Well she had tried being more sensitive during the summer and it clearly hadn't been effective.

"But you kissed back! You would have kept on if I didn't stop you. I know you would have!" He just looked so desperate. Ginny's heart went out to him. She couldn't bear hurting him but she just couldn't pretend either. It was too awkward.

"Harry, I was half asleep I had no idea what was going on. You mouth raped me!" His little tantrum pissed her off. Why was he being so persistent and annoying? She clearly had no idea it was him. Who did she think it was anyway? She tried to think back.

Blonde hair, piercing grey eyes.

"Being rejected again Potter? You can't be too shocked that even Ginny has taste." Smirk, smirk, smirky smirk. Being dead didn't suck too much after all if he could still bask in Potter's pathetic-ness. He had no idea that Ginny was going to react this way when he saw Potter sneaking into her room to kiss her. Interesting, very interesting. He wanted to see how things progressed before he chose to intervene.

"Malfoy? What on earth are you doing here? Why are you a ghost?"

"Even when faced with death I could only think of others. For womankind to be deprived of my charming, good looks seemed too large of a loss for me not to consider. Ginny here seemed most in need and so I came to her aid. You can't help fate Potter."

"What is he on about Ginny?" Harry kept looking between them with a wild lost look in his eyes. Ginny felt even sorrier for him this time.

"Harry, just ignore Malfoy okay? He got himself killed and now he's stuck here. He enjoys being a nuisance and doesn't seem to understand respecting people's boundaries." She shot Draco an icy glare.

"But being a ghost is boring! You can't expect me to sit around trying to ignore you while Potter shoves his body parts where they aren't wanted."

Both Harry and Ginny ignored Draco.

Ginny was sure Malfoy's gloating had hit a soft spot and this had really driven the point home. _Thank Merlin_, Ginny thought. More like 'thank Draco' but she certainly didn't want _him_ knowing that.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am." Ginny pleaded with her eyes. Somewhere in her mind she likened herself to a cat trying to persuade its owner to give it food.

Harry being Harry, as well as being completely uncomfortable with Draco Malfoy staring him down and knowing a personal detail of his love life, took things remarkably well. That's why you could never be certain if things actually sunk into his noggin properly. He was always used to having terrible things happen to him and rarely complained of anything at all. Ginny hoped she wouldn't have to go through this fiasco ever again. On that note, how on earth had Harry gotten into her quarters in the first place? Absolutely no one knew her password except for… Malfoy. Oh how she was going to re-kill him after. This was completely his fault! And she would make sure that he would not escape his grizzly fate.

Ginny cracked her knuckles. Oh how she was going to make that selfish see-through bastard pay.


	4. And the Days Went By

**Hi lovely ladies and gentlefolk, I have exams right now so naturally I have posted another chapter! I would really appreciate some feedback so please REVIEW!  Another shout out to my homie ****Petrich0rr for being so awesome :D!**

**I have also changed the rating to M as this chapter contains some explicit language. SO A WARNING TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ NAUGHTY WORDS, as this chapter has a grand totale of 2.**

**So without further ado, I present part-time pervert and full- time ghost; Mr. Draco Malfoy. **

And the days went by; Draco was often found gazing out of windows onto Hogwarts' grounds he was no longer privy to. His newfound companion and roommate was seemingly indisposed at all times and the days seemed to stretch beyond deserts to the seas. A foreboding sense of melancholy was felt at all times and the bouncy little ginger payed little to no attention to the lost boys sorrows. It was a time of confusion and anger for both. However neither fire nor ice was prepared to reveal what was in their hearts and this was the greatest sorrow of all.

But on this fateful Thursday afternoon, things took a slight change. For the boy at the window noticed the locks of fire sprawled beneath an ancient oak tree, and she had at the very least five books with her.

Things had become dull and the persistent longing for something more than the curse he had brought himself grew strong.

An onlooker.

That was all he was. No longer alive, he could no longer change.

Stuck.

He would be trapped like this forever. Not living enough to make any change to this world and not dead enough for it not to matter. What had he done? In less than one year even the bright eyed red-head would be gone and with her, so too would a part of his past. Who knew who the next Head Girl or boy would be? Surely they would recognise him but they would be of a different time. There would be no connection there.

His gaze returned to her. The atmosphere beneath the oak tree was one of a calculating cold tension. This immediately struck Draco as odd. When did reading books become such a serious and deadly affair?

An immediate wave of unexpected rage coursed through his body. Visions of lying beside her in the grass shoulder-to-shoulder flashed behind his eyes. Followed by horrific scenes of him strangling her, forcing himself on her, ripping her to pieces. With an explosion it ended, a vase somewhere near him had shattered from his unprecedented fury.

So he could affect the world around him it seemed. Draco's hands trembled, he was tormented by what he had imagined. In his fit of anger he had recognised his desire of things he could never have. And like always Draco hated what he wanted most.

She tossed her hair aside and ran her fingers down her neck to her chest. A lump formed itself in Draco's throat, his fingers began tingling and as he brought his hand to the window to touch her reflection the entire thing shattered.

"Fuck."

He spun around to grab Ginny's wand which lay on her bedside table, forgetting he could no longer use it. Sparks erupted before his eyes, his ears roared and panic swelled within him. He thrashed around unable to breathe until the darkness engulfed him.

Draco opened his eyes and all he saw was white, he seemed to be standing in the middle of a cloud. The silhouette of a naked woman appeared before him and he froze dazzled by the sight. Was this an angel? Her smooth dewy skin reminded him of silk and the perspiration trickling down her back was delightful. He had never seen such a calming and arousing scene before. The angel reached for something he couldn't quite see but as she turned a horrid scar presented itself on the side of her body. He was broken in that instant, how had his angel gotten such a thing? She turned once more and her wet locks caught the light.

Draco ran.

He ran away from his moment of heaven back to reality.

Of course there would be no heaven for him, for he was cursed. He would wait in his faux angel's chambers until she finishing her bathing. In nothing but a miniscule towel, Ginny stepped out of the shower and into his nightmare. With a surprised and uncomfortable air she met his eyes.

"Oh Draco, you're back."

Having no idea what she meant, Draco shrugged and gestured nonchalantly towards her lack of clothes. Ginny shrugged back then returned after a few minutes with some soft grey trackies and a tight red midriff of the Chudley Cannons that looked as though it may have been originally quite lengthier. As she reached up to tie her hair into a ponytail, the bottom of her scar reached out to Draco's steely eyes.

"How did you get that?" directing her with his eyes, he asked tentatively paying attention to her reaction in case he had upset her.

"The war."

It turned out he didn't need to pay much attention to her reaction as her cold and quick retreat back into her safe haven (the bathroom) was clear enough. She didn't come out again.

Draco glanced at her open diary on her ridiculously messy bed, he half smiled and shook his head to her common upbringing. She was always so dramatic, everything about her including her hair screamed at you. Although often it was Ginny literally screaming at him for something or rather. When he thought of her he thought of movement, of fire, of passion, of excitement, and extreme levels of annoyance. It's as though she couldn't go a moment without catching ones attention with some aspect of her body or personality. Draco on the other hand never liked the idea of looking for attention as he never had his needs not met. His upbringing, money and platinum hair generally gave him all the attention he needed and more. He never had to fight for a thing; it was always rightfully given to him. Sucking up to people was never his method of getting what he wanted, respect was. But Ginny on the other hand was always enmeshed in everyone's lives; she was active and almost too friendly. Well with everyone bar him of course. Draco's attention returned back to the diary he had spent the last few minutes absently gazing at when he noticed the date; November eighth? That just wasn't possible! But they had barely been here a few weeks, two months hadn't passed yet- Ginny must have made a mistake and marked November instead of October. Yes, Ginny the annoying, common, attention-seeking, fraudulent angel made a mistake. Rolling his eyes Draco gradually walked to the grandfather clock in the entrance to check the date to support his theory of Ginny's idiocy. There on the moving hand of the beautiful mahogany time piece was the number eight and the word November.

"Fuck."


	5. Succumbing to Passion

_**Sorry for the lag people, I wasn't sure if I should continue writing and put it off. But all of a sudden I got that writer's itch and here goes the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. :) **_

_**Please also review if you would like another chapter soon! I would really appreciate any constructive criticism too! **_

It had been weeks since he had seen her properly. In fact, the last time he actually had a conversation with her was around the day that Potter had shown up unexpectedly. Draco had very little to do during the days so the amount of contact he had with Ginny was constantly on his mind, it was one of the few things that stopped him from going insane from boredom. He tried to think back to when he was alive and what kind of routine Ginny had kept then. He used to keep track of Potter and his groupies whereabouts and behaviours. He had even memorised Granger's entire timetable at one stage.

"Ahh, the good old days" he whispered to himself.

Draco thought back to the nights where he used to follow Granger back to her dormitory. He used to tell himself that it was necessary to keep tabs on Potter and his friends but now he wasn't so sure. He recalled the fascination he had with their friendship and the jealousy he often felt. Most of his 'friends' were mere minions and barely engaging enough to have a conversation with. He remembered once trying to have a conversation with Goyle about the political influence that Durmstrang had on the expulsion of giants from Romania, only to be met with a blank face and an uncomfortable silence. It didn't really help that Goyle had no idea where Romania was, but he had hoped to get more than just confusion or agreement from the Slytherins. The Gryffindors on the other hand always seemed to look so fulfilled and close to one another. The only person Draco had ever felt that way with was his mother; there was never a moment when he doubted her motives or her love for him. It was one of the few things that made Draco believe life was worth living. But now he wasn't of the living or the dead, but in an uncomfortable limbo which seemed even less desirable than death to him now.

But where was Ginny?

He knew she loved to read and spent almost as much time in the library as Granger, however she would only ever return to her quarters to sleep or occasionally pick up some books or parchment. He had a sudden terrible cold drop in his stomach, was she avoiding him? Realising how pathetic and un-Malfoy he was being he mentally slapped himself. He wouldn't let his life- or in this case death be dictated by some common girl and beginning to feel more like himself, a smirk formed itself around his lips.

Meanwhile in the library…Ginny's head was in a very large and tattered book.

_Ghosts' magical abilities are very difficult to define as there is no clear limit to the types of powers that they are able to develop. Although there are certain types of abilities which all ghosts share, many are able to acquire unique abilities dependent on their experiences during their first year in transition. Common abilities include; telekinesis, legilimency, teleportation, invisibility, flight, intangibility, temperature reduction, possession and emotion manipulation. A notable example is William Marshall the 2__nd__ Earl of Pembroke, commonly known as William the Wanderer who passed into the afterlife in 1231 A.D. and was able to wander into people's dreams and possess them through this method. Able to teleport distances all over the world and create portals, he once promised to portal a Wizard army through to Kyoto. None of which ever made it to the battle and were never heard from again. Spirits often remain on the earthly plane until their 'unfinished business' has been completed, though exceptions to this rule include ancestral spirits and wraiths that are able to pass back and forth through the astral and earthly planes at will or when summoned. Ghosts that were originally witches and wizards are typically stronger than muggle types and are more likely to manipulate the world around them. The most effective way of getting rid of a ghost infestation is helping the spirit meet the conditions that keeps it bound on the earthly plane (please see Chapter 4 for more in-depth information). However if this is not possible such as if the ghost's intention is revenge or fear of moving on, banishing charms and protective potions may be used._

Ginny put the book down, ran her fingers through her hair and took a long breath out of her nose. Rubbing her eyes she started to wonder what she was going to do. She had been reading up about banishing charms for ghosts for an entire week and as far as she could tell they only banished the ghost for a small period of time, possibly a few weeks at best. They were incredibly taxing and if she got it wrong there was the potential that she could anger Draco and he could end up hurting her. She wasn't frightened of him but she knew he was immensely sensitive even though he often seemed so aloof. She had already begun brewing the potion but the process took almost a month and Draco was growing in power every single day. Ginny could feel his presence every time he was near; where even with her eyes closed she always knew exactly where he was standing. It was as though the darkness and she were drawn to his location. And it had only become stronger since she first saw him. Draco had disappeared on a few occasions for long stretches of time. Ginny knew this was a part of the transition and any extreme emotions he felt related to his unfinished business would spark his developing powers beyond a conscious threshold, knocking him out of existence and into nothingness. These were the days Ginny rejoiced. The peace she so desperately had looked forward to this year had returned. Her enormous family and previous years of boarding with three other girls had deprived her of this luxury and she sure as hell wasn't going to let something so ridiculous get in her way. Standing abruptly and causing her chair to make a terrible grinding noise, Ginny flicked her hair and strutted out of the library leaving wide eyed Hogwarts students to watch her exit with curiosity.

"Banging hot" said a fourth year boy admiring the Head Girl. And most of the other boys that heard the comment completely agreed. She was certainly something to behold.

Opening the door to her quarters quietly hoping to avoid Draco's attention, she tip toed her way in and observed him standing by the enormous fireplace that was merrily crackling away, despite Draco's inability to feel its warmth. Draco was in fact leaning over the desk by the fireplace, cursing with such flamboyance that it actually made her laugh. Steel eyes glared. Ginny made a gesture with her hand as though she was swatting away the lasers his eyes shot out and walked towards him with obvious enjoyment written all over her face from whatever Draco's misfortune was at that moment.

"I wish I could read" his voice echoed hopelessly looking down at a book on the table that he had been desperately trying to open all day without any luck.

"You can't read?" exclaimed Ginny wrinkling her button nose, a habit Draco had noticed that meant she was confused. He supposed people found this cute, and he was surprised that for a moment he did too.

"No you total dimwit, how they gave you the position of Head Girl is completely beyond me. Professor McGonagall must have had some post-war brain trauma, or you slutted your way up the ladder". Obviously pondering how Ginny would have slutted her way to the position of Head Girl was taking over Draco's mind as his face had scrunched up and finally ended with a smirk. But by then Ginny had recovered and she took a swat at him, obviously forgetting his unfortunate position and only getting air.

"Why can't you read?" she asked as she drew near to him to get a view of the book.

"The pages, I can't turn them" Draco's eyes locked with hers and Ginny was immediately overcome with empathy and his closeness. She remembered when she once broke both her arms after Fred and George had told her that the carpet in their living room could fly if you jumped off the roof with it beneath you. Lucky the Burrow was only two stories when she was eight. Unlucky that she couldn't turn the pages of books, making it the most miserable summer she ever had. The feeling left as quickly as it had come. Remembering an occasion he had made Hermione cry, her blood began to boil.

"Sucks to be you" and with those words Ginny walked into her room and shut the door.

Draco remained staring at the door for almost an hour. He had gotten used to Ginny's animosity towards him but these days loneliness often overtook him with such intensity that he felt cold. Physically cold, he actually sensed the temperature around him becoming static and icy. It was really quite odd as he knew ghosts did not get hot or cold. He had tried turning on the fireplace but it made no difference. The see-through boy looked again to the door and walked up to it sensing Ginny's presence behind it from the warmth radiating towards him. Instinctively he reached for the doorknob and turned the handle. Flinging open the door with bewilderment as his brain slowly processed that he had been able to touch something, Draco broke out into a brilliant smile. And for the first time ever looking up at his beaming face, Ginny was overcome by his perfection. She had always known he was handsome as though it was a fact, the same way she recognised he was blonde. But his horrid personality had never let her see past that for a moment. Immediately ashamed and revolted with herself for feeling anything but disgust towards him, Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs while taking out her wand and succumbing to passion, she began the banishing charm.


	6. With a Smile on Her Lips

**_So... sup. Haha _**

_**I am beyond terrible at updating stories. I want to be honest, I tend to only write when I have exams so hence the ridiculously spaced updates. However I have decided that I will finish this damned story by the end of November! Anyway I hope that's good news to someone out there. XD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Draco had been able to return to Ginny's quarters in less time than she had anticipated.

"THREE DAYS? I can't believe that the banishing charm only lasted three frikkin days!"

Ginny shrieked at Draco when she walked in to find him lounging by the fireplace. Remembering that she was in a relatively volatile situation at that current moment, she completely froze.

Draco's stare bore through hers making Ginny feel exposed and uncomfortable. Darting her eyes away she wrapped her arms around her and took a seat on the giant armchair. They sat in silence for hours neither knowing what to say and where to go.

A warm bright light disturbed Ginny's sleep. Waking up on the arm chair that she sat on the night before, recognition dawned on her that she must have fallen asleep at some stage and that now it had become morning. Trying to untangle herself from the formidable knot she had created with her limbs and blanket, she tumbled onto the floor muttering swear words to herself. Managing to finally get up after a tough few minutes Ginny stretched and began to start her day. Thinking of the night before, a sense of relief overcame her. She had expected an apocalyptic reaction when Draco returned and had been preparing herself for it but she was glad to see she hadn't made matters too much worse for herself. Unconsciously changing her perspective of her situation, Ginny gave Draco a jolly 'good morning' as she left for breakfast. Maybe things weren't so awful after all!

That night and the next, Ginny returned to sit by the fire in silence in Draco's company. She found it utterly relaxing and comfortable and she was surprised to see that it was starting to become the highlight of her day. On the third night she had even brought with her some warm cocoa however on the fourth night Ginny realised something odd. Draco had not uttered a word to her the entire time! In fact she was being so self-absorbed that she didn't even realise something was out of the ordinary. Feeling slightly guilty, Ginny looked towards him and pondered if she should ask him any question in particular.

Being carried away with her thoughts about him, she began to notice his broad shoulders and lean muscular body. Puberty was funny like that, some people looked gorgeous as children but turned out kind of awful in their adulthood growing in all the wrong places and somehow ending up unattractive. Ginny remembered how she had once thought Goyle was one of the cutest children she had ever seen when looking at an old family photo of his family in the Daily Prophet and how hideous he was now. Others such as Draco Malfoy had been relatively lucky, although it may also have had to do with consistent exercise for Quiddich and good genes – remembering he had part Veela in him. Her mind flicked back to the scene in front of her and she thought it best to test her hypothesis that he was probably ignoring her.

"Draco?"

There was no response.

"Dracoooo? Can you hear me or are you just being your usual polite self?"

Nothing.

Being somewhat concerned Ginny put her hot cocoa down on a little mahogany side table and lifted herself from her seat walking over to Draco's resting body to investigate further. Crouching down she waved a few times in his face to get his attention to no avail.

"Are you serious? You're really going to outright ignore me because I used a banishing charm on you when you decided to waltz into my room unannounced?"

Her pitch began to rise along with her anger.

"You are such a snob! I can't believe you! Well if you want to be like this then FINE, I don't care about anything you have to say regardless!"

And getting up with a dramatic flair, Ginny stomped to her bedroom and slammed the door as loud as she could possibly manage.

"THE NERVE OF THAT SPOILT, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, ARROGANT, PRICK-FACE!"

She hoped that he had heard her, by this stage her entire face had gone red and she was beginning to feel a little embarrassed over her intense reaction. She didn't know why it bothered her so much anyway. She had felt betrayed to some degree and here she was thinking that they were sharing some kind of mutual understanding and respect yet the entire time she was completely alone in it.

Her mouth had a certain metal taste and she had become uncommonly thirsty. Picking up a glass of water by her bedside that she had poured herself that morning, she gulped it down with commendable speed. Remembering that her pride was more important, Ginny was resolved to ignore him right back. Crawling into her soft luxurious bed, she snuggled herself in and closed her eyes.

But Ginny couldn't sleep.

She tossed and turned but she couldn't get the racing thoughts out of her head.

Reaching out for her wand she picked it up, rotated it and whispered;

"Revelabunt tempus."

Little squiggles of light came out of the tip of her wand forming the numbers for the time '3.33am'. Ginny groaned.

Why did she feel so awful? A thought nagged her, obviously it was the way she had been treating Draco but in her defense they had always been unpleasant towards one another. His ridicule of her family and hostility towards her friends had always made her hate him and yet she knew that something had changed. She was no longer standing up for her family or friends, she was being petty. His attitude had changed somewhat and so had their circumstances but Ginny was finding it difficult to know how to behave around him.

She always prided herself in having been brought up with good values and she knew at that very moment the reason she was feeling so bad; she had been betraying them. Instead of giving Draco a chance, she was taking out all her frustration and anger out on him and using his past behaviour as an excuse. Even when things were pleasant between them it was because she was using him and not because she was actually being kind. Knowing that she had been in the wrong, Ginny firmly decided that she would apologise to him come morning and try her best not to make the same mistakes.

This time with a smile on her lips, Ginny closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Naked

**Kinda felt like the last story was a bit boring so I decided to post another one! Enjoy and please review!**

.

.

.

The day after her new resolution, Ginny went to her meals and classes but looked forward to her meeting with Draco as she had not seen him in the morning.

"This time it will be different!"

"Ginny? Who are you talking to?" Colin Creevy asked her with laughing eyes.

Spinning around and beaming at him she winked and strutted away. Colin completely could not understand how Ginny had gone her entire school life without having a proper boyfriend. She was absolutely captivating. He knew for a fact that most guys agreed that she was one of the most attractive girls in the school. It wasn't because she was the model type. In fact, Ginny had nothing about her that Muggles would call 'magazine-pretty' but she had a spirit about her that one just couldn't ignore and that she herself was completely unaware of. She was spontaneous and one never knew how she would react to things. But more than that she was intelligent, could hold her own in physical and magical fights against full grown men and she had curves in all the right places. Surprised at his own analysis Colin straightened up.

"Well I'll be damned if I let this one slip through my fingers" he announced to himself.

Back in the Head Girl's quarters Draco was furious. His rage had really lasted much longer than he had expected but her behaviour towards him was just unbearable. He had become completely consumed with thoughts of her, his frustration towards her power over him and his vulnerability as a ghost really had unnerved him. He wanted to control her, to spite her, to shake her – to do anything to her. The clock ticked with anticipation and Draco's blood boiled with hate coursing through every fibre of his being. He wanted his life back, not his old life but his body. He couldn't bear it any longer. He wished he hadn't thought of remaining behind. If only he had died. Regret replaced the hate and the hate replaced regret. The endless cycle was eating him up and he was afraid of muttering a word to the girl that had filled his mind. Not understanding his own fear, he feared fear itself.

Sensing that very person's presence approaching the door, he snapped his head to her direction as his rage flowed out of his ghostly form in waves of heat. The air in the room became dense and the lights dimmed as he moved towards the entrance door to confront her. As her innocent figure stepped through, oblivious of what awaited her. It was this very innocence had managed to offend him and as she shut the door behind her and turned around bewildered at the lack of light, she whispered uncertainly "Draco?"

Draco could no longer see, he had given himself over to the blinding rage in a moment of passion and lunging towards Ginny he grabbed her left wrist with all his might and slammed it into the wall behind her. There was a cry of pain. His other hand went to her throat and squeezed tight, his entire body pushed up against her, his lips bore into hers and for a moment it was as though every part of his body was rubbing against hers. Pushing even further into her, all sensation began to fall away from him. For the next moment Draco felt nothing and then he began coughing and gulping for air. He fell to his knees on the cold stone floor and taking his time to get his bearings and sufficient oxygen. Draco blinked twice and looked behind him. 'Where the fuck did Ginny go?' he stood up and immediately he knew that something was very wrong. Running towards the mirror in Ginny's room, Draco saw flowing red hair and large brown eyes staring back at him.

"What the fuck have I done?"

"I'm so sorry Ginny" he whispered to the mirror touching the reflection of her face and not knowing if she could hear him. Needing to get his head straight to figure out the situation, Draco took a seat on the bed, with Ginny's body.

"This is so bizarre" he kept repeating to himself. A few minutes ticked by and silence engulfed the room. Somehow he could feel Ginny's mind tugging at him. It was weak but he could tell that over time she would naturally gain control over her body again. Feeling guilty for what he had done, Draco took out some parchment and a Quill and began writing.

_There has been no consensus over the years as to who invented Potion Number 99 however it has long been sought after due to it unparalleled ability for the user to increase their magical power by six to ten per cent. The potion can only be started on the night of an equinox and takes eight months to complete when attending to it three times a day. Its ingredients are a mixture of commonly found and rare items that take approximately one month to collect…_

Draco finished the potions essay and stood up to have a good stretch.

"Wow it feels so odd to have a body, I forgot how heavy gravity was" he said to himself.

Feeling a tickle in his mind he knew Ginny was there with him.

"Now, if you don't mind I have a few things I would like to take advantage of in this body" Draco winked at his and Ginny's reflection and again he felt a nudge in his mind. Breaking into genuine laughter he dismissively waved at the reflection and picked up Ginny's wand.

Walking back to the potions essay he triple flicked his wand and his handwriting morphed into Ginny's cursive script. Draco spent a whole ten minutes making modifications to the rooms and furniture to his liking, he even filled an entire wall with pages from books he wished to read.

Finally walking back to the bathroom with a smirk on his face, he got to the door and took off her clothes.


End file.
